plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem Jam
Gem Jam was an Epic Quest in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 4.6.1 update. When the player completes 10 steps, they will get 50 gems. Gem Jam 2 was put into the game in the 5.8.1 update, which now sets the gems prize to 60 gems. The steps were the same, however. Many of the levels are remixed Brain Busters from each world. It was followed by Gem Jam 3, which replayed the first day of each world with a prize of 50 gems and Gem Jam 4, which requires you to defeat Gargantuars with a prize of 75 gems. In the 6.1.1 update, all Gem Jam quests were removed Gem Jam 5 came on 16 May, 2018 as per this Twitter poll, and its steps are the same levels from Gem Jam 1 and Gem Jam 2. Step 1 Complete each step in the Epic Quest chain for an awesome reward! |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |after = Gem Jam#Step 2}} A slightly altered version of Ancient Egypt - Day 18. The tombstones have been moved around. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by :This strategy utilises only Ancient Egypt plants, so can be used if the player is new to the game. *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Bloomerang **Bonk Choy *Plant Bloomerangs in the first column. *Plant Bonk Choys in the second column. *Plant Wall-nuts in the third column. :This leaves some sun in reserve if you have to replant a Wall-nut. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 1 Step 2 Tackle waves of surly Seagull Zombies! |Type = Cannons Away |Flag = None |Zombie = |FR = Coins |NR = N/A |Objective 1 = Reach the target score |before = Gem Jam#Step 1 |after = Gem Jam#Step 3}} A slightly altered version of Pirate Seas - Day 20. It has more Seagull Zombies than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 2 Step 3 Face off against western ghouls in the Not O.K. Corral! |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into ten waves) |EM = Five |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Gem Jam#Step 2 |after = Gem Jam#Step 4 |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack}} A slightly altered version of Wild West - Day 12. One more Buckethead Cowboy appears in the final wave and one Plant Food is given. The rest of the level is the same. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 3 Step 4 Collect fallen Sun Bombs to fuel up a futuristic fracas! |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |Objective 1 = Survive while Sun Bombs fall |before = Gem Jam#Step 3 |after = Gem Jam#Step 5 }} A slightly altered version of Far Future - Day 4. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 4 Step 5 Plan and execute a deeply dark defense! |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Gem Jam#Step 3 |after = Gem Jam#Step 5}} A slightly altered version of Dark Ages - Night 15. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Strategies Strategy 1 Created by FrankerWaluigi5 (Requires premium plants) :* Required plants: :** Fume-shroom :** Aloe :** Chard Guard :*** Plant Fume-shrooms at first two columns :*** Plant Aloes at third column :*** Plant Chard Guards at fourth column Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 5 GJ-Step5.png|GJ Step 5 Strategy by Step 6 Bop beachy party-crashers with Bowling Bulbs! |Zombie = (dynamic) (summoned by Low Tides and ) |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Gem Jam#Step 5 |after = Gem Jam#Step 7}} A slightly altered version of Big Wave Beach - Day 8. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 6 Step 7 Heat up frigid foes of the Ice Age! Frozen plants: Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Gem Jam#Step 6 |after = Gem Jam#Step 8}} A slightly altered version of Frostbite Caves - Day 29. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 7 Step 8 Stall, stall and stall again with the glorious Stallia! |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = (Parachute Rain-only) |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Gem Jam#Step 7 |after = Gem Jam#Step 9 }} A slightly altered version of Lost City - Day 19. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 8 Step 9 Make your sun count in the notorious 1980s! Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Gem Jam#Step 8 |after = Gem Jam#Step 10}} A slightly altered version of Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Gallery Scrsht.png|An easy way to win Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 9 Step 10 Cold confounds dinosaurs! Exploit their confusion! |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Gem Jam#Step 9 |after = Rescue the Gold Bloom#Step 1}} A slightly altered version of Jurassic Marsh - Day 19. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 10 GemJam_Finished.png|Gem Jam Finished after completing final step Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 GEM JAM - 10 steps - Epic Quest (Ep.349)|By Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Wild West Category:Wild West levels Category:Far Future Category:Far Future levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels Category:Lost City Category:Lost City levels Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour levels Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh levels Category:Epic Quests Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears